


Names

by SpaceKase



Category: Legend of Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: How a young dragon earned her name.
Relationships: Cynder & Gaul the Ape King, Gaul the Ape King & Malefor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered a theory from over a decade ago that the apes from this particular continuity earn their names as time goes on. I always liked that theory. Then I wondered about Cynder, whose name doesn't seem to fit with the theme of the other dragons. 
> 
> Then this happened.

_She's strong._

Gaul resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of _course_ she was. Otherwise she wouldn't be here.

_She'll be useful. You may want to treat her better._

Gaul didn't bother resisting this time. He laughed as he watched the tiny dragon whip her tail against the ghostly ape he'd sent out against her. "Like you and yours treated us?"

There was no response in his mind. Only the feeling of warmth, like someone trying to breathe on a teapot to warm it up. 

_Do not toy with me._ The words held little meaning and hostility. 

"I am not, Master." Gaul wasn't, really and truly. This was a necessary alliance. This needed to happen, if things were to ever get better for what was left of his race.

This did not mean that he had to like Malefor, nor did Malefor have to like him. 

All he heard was a loud, indignant snort in the back of his mind as the underling pinned the dragon beneath him. The heated feeling in his soul grew hotter as the tiny claws flailed pathetically underneath. 

_I told you to kill them all. Are you proud of yourself, yet?_

Gaul's mind was a steel trap, as far as he was concerned. He didn't give his master any answer; only watched as the little dragon slashed at the ghost ape's stomach from beneath with one of her wings. He watched, satisfied, as she stood straight among the shining corpse of what had once been one of his kind. 

"Yes." He'd seen the potential even back when she'd been in her egg. He wasn't stupid; he was an opportunist. He knew that the purple egg had not been found that night; why allow themselves that sort of vulnerability?

 _Fair enough._ Malefor's deep voice sounded pleased in Gaul's ear. _What will her name be?_

The dragon knew of the apes' naming rituals. They had their own; each hatchling was named for the element they controlled. 

But the apes were different. They were creatures used to the harshness and brutality of the world around them; ape mothers knew not to name their babes, so as not to get too attached, lest something take them too soon. The tradition was to earn their names with each action done, each battle won, each scar earned. 

The girl might not have been one of them, perhaps, but she was still being raised by them. So long as that was true, she would abide by their customs and culture.

Gaul had kept a close grip on the child as she grew. He'd witnessed the air grow cold or warm around her; he'd seen her send a warm climate ape flying straight up and then laugh at her misfortune. He'd seen tiny storms manifest around her during particularly vitriolic temper tantrums. 

He knew what her element was. But she was not being raised amongst dragons; she was being raised amongst apes. 

"Cynder," Gaul said simply. From the spark she'd had from the very minute she'd hatched; from the temper she'd always had, the contrary spirit she was developing. Regardless of what her powers were, he knew she would set the world on fire.

 _Very good,_ Malefor whispered against Gaul's mind. _But why spell it_ that _way?_

Gaul shrugged. "It's prettier. More feminine." He could do that much for her, at least.


End file.
